OneShots for Robin
by SK12Monster
Summary: One shots about our little bird. Rating to be safe for future chapters.
1. Part 1: The Circus

**Hey guys! This (if I get enough reviews….) Will basically be a bunch of one shots dedicated to DICK GRAYSON! Heehee…. Just to clear things up, they will be in order according to his age.**

**Love, Red :D**

**Dick's POV:**

Everything was going perfectly, and as planned. The Flying Graysons were doing their amazing trapeze act, and Richard "Dick" Grayson felt great.

The whole crowd was applauding, and he could tell that they couldn't wait to see his tricks. And to make things even better, multi-billionare Bruce Wayne came to see the performance. Things couldn't have been more perfect.

This was not Dick's first performance ever, but it _was_ his first without a net. Usually, he and his parents did their part together, then Mr. Haley took down the net and Dick's part would be finished. But now, John and Mary Grayson finally listened to Dick's protests and let him perform without a net.

John, Mary, and Dick did their act together, and the crowd was wild. Then, John and Mary dropped Dick off at the top of the stand. Dick was beaming with happiness.

His first performance without a net! And he did everything perfect! Then, a hissing sound interrupted his thoughts. He wondered where it was coming from, when he noticed that the wires had some weird liquid on them and were rapidly getting thinner. Sooner or later, they were bound to break. Then he remembered his parents were still doing their act.

"Mami! Tati! Cele cabluri se vor rupe!" _Mommy! Daddy! The ropsses are going to break! _He yelled to his parents. Mary looked at her child with that reassuring smile of hers, obviously not hearing her son's warning. Then, the wires snapped.

"Dick!" Mary screamed as she fell. Dick got on his knees and reached for them. His tiny eight-year-old arms weren't long enough, and his parents fell. They fell fifty feet, then hit the ground and their blood splattered everywhere. Dick just sat there, not fully believing that his parents were actually dead. Then, after a couple seconds, he ran down to his parents bodies and cried over their corpses.

**Bruce's POV:**

Bruce was disappointed in himself. He was disappointed because he vowed to never let another feel the sadness of losing their parents, and yet here was Richard, having to watch his parents fall to their deaths. Richard, Bruce realized, was a lot like him. They both had lost their parents at the young age of eight, and both had to watch it happen before their eyes.

Bruce had decided that he would come back to the circus tent later that night as Batman to inspect the place, because that was no accident. John and Mary were still holding on to the trapeze triangles (I'm not sure what they're actually called sorry!) when they fell. The ropes were connected tightly to the stands, and there was no way that they would have broken on their own.

-(Time Skip!)-

Bruce, or better known as Batman, came to inspect the circus tent late that night when he saw Commissioner Jim Gordon standing in the middle of the scene, surrounded by police cars. He went and stood behind him when a thought struck him. What about Richard?

"Commissioner, where did Richard end up?" Batman asked, realizing that he probably just scared Gordon half to death, considering he snuck up on him.

"Yeesh Batman! You don't always need to scare me like that!" Yep, definitely freaked.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Right. We put him in Arkham, because there were no orphanages available."

"…." _WHAT? _Batman thought. _They put a mere _child_ in an insane asylum? What were they _thinking_? Well they obviously _weren't_, because even if no orphanages were available, _someone _could have taken him home with them! _

Batman didn't dare say that aloud, however. Most people thought that Batman was a stone-hearted guy that didn't have any feelings besides anger and boredom (which for the most part is true), but even _he_ had some feelings. But for the moment, he didn't say anything, and left to inspect the ropes.

When he got to the trapeze set, he went straight to where the rope was split. He looked closely, and noticed that it broke in a slope, rather than severed straight. He also noticed that it split clean, and not frayed like how it would be if it broke naturally. He then took out his holographic analyzer (I wasn't sure what to call it…), and scanned the broken end of the rope. The results were sent to the Batcomputer, and Batman would go to the cave and look it over.

He got up and went to leave, when he spotted the blood of the elder Graysons. He felt a pang of sadness for the kid. First, he had to witness his parents dying, then he was sent to and _insane _asylum! And _Gotham's _insane asylum no less. Batman decided that he was going to pay the kid a visit**.**

**Okay….. One chapter done! Don't worry though, that won't be the end of this story ;) PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! If people review, then after I finish this story I'll keep on writing the one shots. And if you want, you could give me suggestions *hint hint*.**

**Red**


	2. Part 2: The Asylum

_**Hey guys! Wow I only got two reviews :'( But anyways thanks for those two reviews and for all those who either favorited , followed, or both! Here's the second chapter and please enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Un-betaed. There are probably errors.**_

_**Love, Red :D**_

**Dick's POV:**

About an hour after Dick's parents fell, the police came to the circus tent and went to gather him. At first he resisted, but then he realized that it would be useless to fight the professionals.

They brought Dick to their fancy cop cars, and drove him over to the police station. There he met Commissioner Gordon, and was brought to a room where he would be told where he would be staying.

"Hello Richard, my name is Jim Gordon. I heard what happened to your parents at the circus, and I am very sorry to hear that they have passed. Unfortunately at the moment, there are no orphanages that are available to take you in. We have decided that you will be staying at Gotham's Arkham Asylum, though you will be isolated from all of the criminals there and will be cared for until an orphanage opens up. Is that alright with you Richard?"

Dick sniffled, but he refused to cry. _I've already cried too much! Daddy always told me that big boys don't cry, and I'm a big boy now. _Dick thought about the Asylum that he would be staying at. He nodded his response to the Commissioner, and was brought back to the cop cars. He was happy that he wouldn't have to ride there with some random cop, but with Gordon instead.

On his way to the Asylum, Dick grew more and more scared. He thought about what John told him about the criminals that stayed there. _Daddy told me that the worst bad guy that stayed there is the Joker. I hope he doesn't break out and hurt me, because I heard that he is really bad. Worse than all of the other bad guys, because of how he hurts people. Daddy also told me that the Joker is "insane". I don't know what that word means, but I'm pretty sure that it's bad._

Dick looked out of the window and found that he could see the Asylum. It was big. _Really_ big. Dick was scared now more than ever to go inside of that hell-hole. The car stopped, and the Commissioner went over to where Dick was sitting and opened the door. Dick got out of the car, and started walking with him.

"Now Richard, please remember that you are not allowed to leave the room you will be staying at, unless escorted by one of the guards. Understand?" The Commissioner told him.

"Yes Mister Gordon."

After about ten minutes of walking, they got to his room. Gordon unlocked the door with his key, and held it open for Dick to walk in. It was a nicely decorated place, with twin size bed and a television. But the best part of his room, in Dick's opinion, was the big poster hanging up on the wall. It was one of the circus posters, and in big letters it read "Come and see the marvelous Flying Graysons!".

When Jim saw that Dick found the poster, he looked down and the kid had one of the biggest smiles on his face that he had ever seen. Content that the kid would be just fine alone, he turned and walked out of the room. As soon as he stepped out, he went to his car and left to go back to the circus tent to inspect it.

**Third-person POV:**

Dick had been sitting in his room for the past hour, staring at the poster. It was really the only thing he had left from his parents and his circus life, besides the costume that he wore when they died.

There was a knock on the door, and Dick got up to answer it. It turned out to be one of the guards.

"Richard, I have someone here who would like to see you." He stepped aside, and there stood the Batman.

"Hello Richard. How are things going now that..." He trailed off but Dick knew what he meant.

"I'm still really sad, and I want to see them again. I know it can't happen, but I miss them." Dick looked at the floor, tears starting to form. He refused to let them fall, however.

Immediately Batman wanted to comfort the boy, but he knew that he couldn't do something like that as Batman. He knew right then and there that he was going to adopt Richard. Not as Batman, but as Bruce Wayne.

He took one last look at the kid, and left.

-(Time Skip!)-

**Bruce POV:**

Batman walked through the hallways of Arkham Asylum and found his way back to the Batmobile that was parked out front. He started to drive, and began thinking of Richard. _The poor kid. First he loses his parents, then the police department decides to put him in an insane asylum until orphanages will gather some free space and accept him,_ he thought for the second time that night.

As soon as he got to the cave, he stripped himself of his Batsuit and proceeded to put on a regular suit, as Bruce Wayne.

"Master Bruce! Where, might I ask, are you going?" Alfred asked, walking out from the manor.

"I'm going to adopt." Long after Bruce had left, Alfred still stood there, shocked.

Once he pulled up to the Asylum, almost immediately he was surrounded by reporters.

"Mister Wayne! What are you doing at an Asylum?"

"Mister Wayne! Are you going to adopt Richard Grayson?"

"Mister Wayne! How are you going to take care of the kid?" And so on and so forth.

He _finally_ was able to open the doors of Arkham and walk inside, where he was escorted a guard. It was the same guard that escorted him earlier that night.

He reached Richard's room and knocked on the door. Not long after, the door was open and the boy was staring up at him.

"Hello Richard. I hope you have been doing well."

"Thank you Mister Wayne, I've been doing okay." Bruce crouched down to Richard's level.

"That's good. Well Richard, how would you feel if I told you that I wanted to adopt you?"

Richard looked up at him with big blue eyes, full of hope. Bruce just smiled down at him.

"I would be very happy!"

"Well then, let's get going." He held out his hand for Richard, and they started walking from the Asylum Hand in hand.

**HAHAHA THAT WAS SO CHEESY! I wasn't really sure where I was going with this XD**

**OK so I have two ideas for the next chapter: me trying to write another Dick nightmare story, or their first night on patrol. Please give me your opinions! OMG has anyone seen the Dark Knight Rises? I FREAKED AT THE ENDING! Its so good, yet they choose to torture us with the fact that they probably WON'T DO ANOTHER MOVIE! UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH/AAAAHHHHHH!**

**Reviews are oh so very welcome! **

**Now to reply:**

_**Nightingale**_

_**Thanks for reviewing! I feel the same way :'( it's really sad! I will definitely take up your suggestion, but it might not be for a while. Though I may write it sooner than expected :P Thanks again for the review!**_


	3. Patrol

**A/N: Hey. Do you know what I just realized? I haven't put a disclaimer in this story yet. Hahaha I guess by blonde side is showing. Lol anyways so here is the next chapter in 'One-Shots for Robin'! Please enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

_/flashback/_

**Warning: Not checked by a Beta. There are some errors I didn't catch. Also, un-developed writing skills.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Trust me, if I did, there would be more episodes by now.**

Dick was excited. No, he was more than that. He was hyperactive. Why? Because Bruce had _finally_ let Dick fight crime with him!

_I can't believe it! I actually get to go and kick bad-guys' butts with Bruce! Could this day get any better? _Dick thought. _No, I bet it can't 'cause this is just _way _too awesome!_

To express his excitement, Dick was running around in circles, jumping up and down, sliding on the rails of the staircase, and swinging on the chandelier, all while screaming at the top of his lungs:

"I get to go on patrol with you Bruce! I can't believe I _actually _get to go on patrol with you! Going on patrol must be so much fun! I can't believe me, Dick Grayson, gets to go on patrol with _Batman! _This is going to be so awesome! I can't wait! **(1)**_"_

"Master Dick, I must insist that you climb down from the chandelier this instant!" Alfred worriedly yelled.

"I'm okay Alfred, I swung higher than this back at the circus!" Dick replied.

"Dick!" Bruce called, "We have to start getting ready for patrol now! Climb down from there, and get to the Cave okay?"

"YAY! Okay just a second Bruce!" And with that, Dick jumped off the chandelier and landed on the dining table.

**Here-is-a-breakline-I-don't-really-actually-know-how-to-make-one-so-just-pretend-this-is-one.**

_I swear that kid is going to give me a heart attack! _Bruce thought sometime during the night.

Why did he think that you ask?

It's because of Dick.

What did he do?

Well for starters, he was doing his acrobatic tricks off buildings. Yes, a nine year old boy doing flips and spins off of buildings.

That got them some pretty odd stares. Or it _would _have if Batman actually let him and Robin be seen.

Oh yeah, that's another thing. Dick's vigilante identity is now Robin. God knows why he chose that name, but it's not like Bruce has a problem with it. It's better than Batboy.

As of now, Robin was following Batman on his usual patrol route around Gotham.

_This is so much fun! I haven't been able to practice my tricks in almost a year, and now I get to do them again!_ thought Robin as he used his grappling hook to get across from one building to another, still managing to keep up with Batman.

That was when Batman suddenly stopped. Robin knew that he should stop too, so he did.

They were perched on top of a building and below there was a gang of what looked to be Joker henchmen.

At the moment, Batman was listening to their conversation, and it didn't appear to be a pleasant topic.

"So, you think Joker's gonna catch Bats?"

"Well if this plan works, then yeah."

"Oh right…what was the plan again?"

"Idiot! How could you forget so easily? We lure Bats here, Harley fights him, we tackle him from behind, and take him to Joker so he can rough him up a bit."

"Oh ok I hope it works."

"It's gonna work you imbecile!"

"Geez calm down."

And that was all that Batman really needed. He knew that he could easily take down all of the henchmen and Harley put together, but he was worried about Robin.

_What if Robin can't handle them? What if he gets captured? What if he gets hurt? What if-_

"Hey Batman! What's the plan?" Robin's voice broke through his thoughts.

_Robin can handle himself. I'm just going to have to trust him._

"We have to go down there and take out those guys. Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Yeah! There are only like fifteen of them!"

Batman chuckled, and swooped down with Robin right behind him.

"It's the Bat! Be on your guard!" It was then that Harley came from the shadows.

"Oh ho ho! Bats has got himself a sidekick! What is he, six?" She approached Robin and attempted to tickle his chin, but Robin backed up away from here.

"I'm nine for your information!" He announced proudly.

Then one of the henchmen lunged at him and the action started. Batman took out five of the guys in about three minutes. Robin had only taken out two, but that was still pretty good for a nine year old.

Harley sat back and watched the scene take place. To her, it was pretty amusing watching a giant bat and sidekick **(2) **take down fifteen men.

She demised a new plan. She would take this little nine year old to her beloved, and they would toy with him to mess with the Bat's head. That put a creepy smile on her face as she went to collect her future captive.

Batman noticed that Harley had gotten up from her non-fighting position, and went to approach Robin. He had no idea what her plan was, but he knew it wasn't good for Robin.

_Oh no she won't! She can_not _do anything to him! I won't let her! _He thought as he leaped towards her, as she came upon and un-suspecting Robin.

He knocked her down, and started beating her. He didn't notice that his partner had taken down the rest of the henchmen, and finally turned to see what his mentor was up to. He also didn't notice how badly he was beating the female clown, until Robin called him out for it.

"Batman! You're going to kill her, please stop! BATMAN!"

Batman finally realized that Robin was calling him, and stopped beating Harley. He hand-cuffed her and tossed her on the ground for the police to find.

He looked at Robin gratefully, and approached him.

"Thank you Robin. If you weren't there, I wouldn't have realized that I was going to kill her. I'm glad you're here."

"No problem! I'll always be here for you!"

And with that, it was five in the morning and they had to get back to the manor. They used their grappling hooks to grab onto a nearby building, and swung off back home.

**A/N: Well that was another cheesy ending, but whatever. Sorry it took me so long to update! (Even though it only took me a week, it feels longer than that. Maybe two or three weeks.) I didn't really know where I was going with this. First, I was going to have Robin kidnapped by Joker, but then I realized that wouldn't have turned out to be a one-shot. Then I wanted him to get beaten by Harley, but apparently it didn't turn out that way. Ah whatever. I hope it was with your guys' expectations!**

**(1): I made him repeat a lot because he's a nine year old kid. I guess that they repeat a lot when they are excited.**

**(2): Harley doesn't know that Robin is a robin, and just gathered that he is Batman's sidekick**

**BTW: this is after the whole incident with Tony Zucco, for any of you that have seen that episode of 'The Batman'. If you haven't, I recommend you watch it. The episode is called "A Matter of Family" and you can watch it on youtube. It's an awesome episode! **

**Ok here are replies:**

_**Nightingale:**_

_**Lol yeah I did respond! I like to let people know that I'm thankful that they reviewed. But anyways, when that woman at the boys home said his name was Robin or whatever, I **_**freaked **_**out! Like seriously, my brother said I was the loudest in the whole theatre lol. And I'm not surprised that Bats didn't die, but that ending was really sweet/cheesy. I'm so sad that they aren't making another one! Ugh that also makes me a bit mad, because they set themselves up perfectly for another movie, with Robin and all! But ah well, it was still a great movie. Thanks for reviewing! (Again!)**_

_**Fanficfantasies:**_

_**Thanks for the review! Sorry, I have to respond this way because your PM is turned off. Thanks for saying my story was written good! I doubt it was, but thanks! I'm happy that you said that :P I'm also happy that it was good enough to make you sad. Thanks again for the review!**_

**Please review you guys! I love them! Oh, also please give me suggestions! They are also helpful. I'm grateful for constructive criticism, but no flames please!**


	4. Bullies

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about not updating in like FOREVER! (trust me, I know how annoying it can get when authors do that) I just really could not think of anything to write, plus with stupid school and drama and stuff it was just hard to start, much less finish. I'm going to try and update faster now, since apparently people actually like it! :) Don't give up on me just yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, though that would be pretty sweet.**

**Warning: There will be cussing, and I apologize if it offends you. Also, this isn't checked by a beta and there will be mistakes.**

_Thoughts_

_/Flashbacks/_

**Love, Red :D**

* * *

_Why? What did I do to deserve this?_

Dick Grayson was sitting in his room at the Wayne Manor, inspecting his injuries. He sighed and put the gauze down, having finished cleaning a large gash on his arm.

He was being bullied at school, but no one knew. Just him and Derek. The stupid jock that apparently finds it hysterical to beat him up.

Today had a particularly bad beating because he answered a tough question in one of his A.P. classes and didn't realize that it made Derek look like an idiot. Derek had been pretty pissed off and had a 'talk' with Dick after school.

/"_You fool! How stupid can you be! You made me look like an idiot in front of my friends, and now you're gonna pay." Derek looked down at Dick, and laughed hysterically when he saw how scared Dick looked._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you thought that you looked like an idiot. I'll try not to do it again!"_

_Dick couldn't fight back. Not because he was physically unable, but because if he did then people might suspect that he was Robin. If Derek or anybody for that matter even suspected that he had amazing martial arts skills then Bruce would have his head for being so careless._

"_Don't talk back to me! Just shut up already!"_

_And Dick did. He didn't say a word until after it was all over and was safe from the big football player./_

Just as he was about to walk out of his bathroom, Dick heard a knock at the door.

"Dick? Are you alright in there?"

He opened the door to find Bruce standing there, with a worried look in his eyes. He put on a fake smile so that Bruce wouldn't suspect anything.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" He stuck his tongue out and ran out to get his school stuff. "I'm gonna start on my homework now. Mind helping me?"

* * *

When Alfred said that it was time for him to go to bed, Dick went to his room and got ready to sleep. The only problem was that he just _couldn't. _He sat there, thinking about the day.

Of course that was _after_ he tried to get to sleep for two and a half hours.

_Maybe Derek was right, for all his stupidity. I should just keep my Romani mouth shut and nothing bad will happen._

He then saw a familiar blue glow, and looked at his phone to see that Barbara had texted him.

"_Hey Dick, you okay? I saw what you looked like after school today…you having issues with someone that I need to take care of?"_

He smiled when he read this, for he knew that Barbara could very much beat Derek up. Not that he _didn't _want to see that, but he didn't want his friends and family getting involved with his business.

"_Naw Babs, I can take care of it by myself. We've got that big test in Bio tomorrow, and I've got to get some sleep. Frankly, so do u. Goodnight"_

Dick felt that was a sufficient answer, so he turned his phone off for the night and tucked himself into bed and hoped that he would actually get a moderate amount of sleep tonight.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up and saw that he was late for school.

He had to rush to get all dressed so that he could get downstairs and eat the breakfast that Alfred had so perfectly made for him.

"Master Dick, might I ask why you are so fashionably late to breakfast this morning?" Alfred asked once Dick was done with his meal.

"Sorry Alfie! I totally missed my alarm clock!"

Dick could see the scolding that he would have gotten from the English butler, had they not been rushed to get out of the manor and to his school.

"Alright Sir, see to it that you attempt not to do it again."

"Sure thing Alfie! C'mon, let's get going. I don't wanna be late, considering what happened _last _time."

He and Alfred shared a knowing look before Dick gathered his stuff and they left the Wayne Manor just soon enough that Dick would not be late.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the (very) delayed update! I feel so bad! I hope this fic wasn't too rushed (or short for that matter...its so TINY!) '^^ Please favorite, follow, review, or all of the above! No guarantees that I will update TOO quickly, but suggestions are welcome and greatly appreciated! :)**

**Here are the responses!**

_**babyblue3752:**_

_**Thanks! Glad you liked it :) Hope you read more!**_

**Please please PLEASE review! I will love you forever! (not that I already don't :P) Please no flames, but I appreciate constructive criticism**


End file.
